Peashy Tsukamoto
Peashy, also known as Yellow Heart is one of the main characters of Hyperdimension Sephira. She is the CPU of Eden and the adopted daughter of Shizuki and Compa Tsukamoto. Appearance - Peashy - Yellow heart.png|Yellow Heart Peashy9.jpg|Teen Peashy Ibfdvwdmoi.jpg|Peashy alt. outfit Peashy is a blonde little girl with short hair with some oversized hair bobbles on top. She wears a yellow/black striped jacket with a tail, a pair of shorts and sneakers. She also wears paw gloves, which she seems to use as a weapon. With the ageing potion given to her by MAGES.(That would turn her to her correct age for one month at a time) Her physical appearance is exactly like her appearance as Yellow heart but with different clothes. - Yellow Heart - «Yellow Heart» is a fair-skinned young woman with bright peach colored eyes and pale blonde-yellow hair, in a very similar shade to Vert's. Her hair looks to be medium-long in length. Her bangs are about eye length with two very long ones going past her ears and ending directly at her breasts. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail held with an odd dark blue/black, red, and white piece. It also has two curled strands out hair popping out of it, resembling cowlicks. Yellow Heart's HDD outfit is mainly white, with small amounts of dark blue/black, and red. Personality & Character Peashy is an enthusiastic and easily excited young girl who is a bit on the rough side as she's fond of tackling others and quick to fight back against an enemy. Her favorite activities include fighting, eating, and playing video games, her favorite video game being Dance Dance Revolution. Due to having the mind of a 5 year old, she's quick to make mistakes or misjudge people, her naivety being her biggest weakness. «Yellow Heart»'s personality is nearly the same as her normal form, but she embraces battle more easily, possibly treating it like a game. Peashy/Yellow Heart is extremely protective of her family, becoming frighteningly angry when her family is threatened, an example being when Nemesis was about to defeat Shizuki. An enraged Peashy stepped in and defeated Nemesis like he was nothing in the matter of a few hits, and showed no signs of damage from Nemesis's attacks. When enraged she shows little to no emotion, as she is blinded by her rage and is not satisfied until her goal is reached. Powers and Abilities Yellow Heart has been regarded as the strongest out of all the Gamindustrian Goddesses combined. She was said to have defeated all of the goddesses in combat including Iris Heart, knocking them all out of HDD with one powerful attack. It also appears that she can receive a power boost whenever her emotions flare up, which gives her somewhat of an advantage. Her weapons are a pair of gauntlets with yellow claws, which can slice through most material with ease, though she is shown to be more inclined to fighting without the claws. Prior to the HD War, she lacked sufficient training in combat, only with her strength making up for it, but after encountering numerous skilled adversaries from earth throughout the series, her combat style has been improved significantly. Peashy is also highly resistant towards damage and is quite durable even in her human form. In her human form, she could withstand an attack that would easily knock a person unconscious and in HDD, attacks that could kill others with ease, have little effect on her. However, like the other Goddesses, she is vulnerable towards Anti-sharecites which could drain a goddess of their power and can even kill them if weaponized in such a fashion. Peashy has also been shown to have limited resistance towards mind control. In Hyperdimension Sephira II, even though she had been ensnared by the Mind Shard's power, its affects did not last very long. Category:Gamindustrians Category:CPUs Category:Eden Residents Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Guardians Category:Female Category:Main Characters